HUSH (SILENCIO)
by Friditas
Summary: SONGFIC AMBIENTADO EN LA ACTUALIDAD. CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE VULGAR. SOLO ADULTOS DE MENTE ABIERTA. LEMON


**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE SONGFIC CONTIENE PALABRAS SOECES, SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y PUEDE RESULTAR OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS. SI NO TE AGRADAN ESTE TIPO DE LECTURAS, AGRADEZCO LA VISITA PERO ABSTENTE DE LEER **

LOS PERSONAJES ESTÁN BASADOS EN CANDY CANDY, QUE PERTENECE A MISUKO E IGARASHI

Creado en el margen del aniversario del Foro Aquelarre Andrew. Dedicado a mis queridas Claudia Ardley y Silva, Milu, Soraya, Criss y Elisa. Albertfans de corazón. Ambientado en la época actual. Se aceptan críticas y tomatazos. Basado en una rolita de mi grupo favorito desde hace muchos ayeres; Deep Purple llamada (silencio):

**HUSH (SILENCIO)**

El sonido de los gallos al cantar me despierta de un breve sueño. A estas alturas, los vecinos no deberían permitirse tener animales de granja en la ciudad, un día espero vengarme; supongo que es cuestión de costumbres. Recuerdo cuando debía estar alerta en el bosque expectante del ruido de coyotes, desde entonces, mi sueño se aligeró. Sí, las viejas costumbres no desaparecen así como así. En un rato debo ir a trabajar, otro día remarcando mis ojeras. Debería dejar de hacerlo, ahora que sé que no necesito un empleo mediocre. Si tan solo pudiera sacarla de mi cabeza. ¡Arghh! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

**Tengo una cierta niña que está en mi mente, no cabe duda acerca de que ella parece tan fina. Ella es la mejor chica que nunca había conocido. **Recuerdo absolutamente toda mi vida aunque aún no tomo el valor para decírselo. No podría responder a sus preguntas, y sería infame si le mintiera luego de la confianza que ha depositado en mí. No puedo abandonarla con todo el dolor que ha pasado. Estúpido exnovio de cuarta por el que tanto sufrió. Mi pequeña, **a veces, ella me hace sentir tan mal. **Si pudiera hacer algo para saberla feliz. Daría toda mi fortuna, mi vida misma por ello. Si pudiera lograr que me amara algún día…

**Silencio, silencio, me pareció escucharla llamando mi nombre ahora. Silencio, silencio **¡Maldita sea: gallos locuaces, ya cállense! **Ella rompió mi corazón, **cuando partió hacia N.Y con él, sé que fue sin darse cuenta siquiera de mis sentimientos, **pero mi amor por ella es el mismo ahora.** Incluso más fuerte cada día**  
Silencio, silencio, me pareció escucharla diciendo mi nombre ahora **¿Sería mi imaginación? Está en la cama de junto, ¿Cómo no puedo entender lo que dice? Si en las noches escucho su respiración acompasada, los suspiros, incluso algún balbuceo cuando al parecer sueña con un príncipe y una risita tierna se le escapa aún durmiendo. ¡Cómo quisiera ser ese príncipe y robar una noche de sus anhelos! Pasar una noche con ella, una al menos. Paso tanto tiempo a su lado pero la siento lejos. La deseo tanto. **Silencio, silencio **no vaya a escucharme.

**La necesito amar y no soy el culpable ahora, ** ella me seduce a cada instante, paseándose por la habitación con aquella pijama a rayas; sé que no lleva nada debajo pues sus pezones se marcan firmemente. Ella me muestra su pícara sonrisa y me guiña un ojo. ¿Me coquetea? ¿Juega conmigo? O simplemente estoy volviéndome loco.

En el día, observo la bendita pijama colgada en el ropero, y mi trastornada mente hace que mi miembro se ponga firme por el simple recuerdo. **Amor, amor. **Ese que llegó con el primer novio,con el que tantas veces quiso escaparse sin ser descubiertos, **lo consiguieron temprano en la mañana, **un día en que le regaló una rosa; era tan joven. Anthony fue el primero en ganar ese corazón. ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser su mejor amigo? ¿En qué momento tan guarro se me ocurrió volverme su estúpido confidente? Recuerdo cuando me contó mucho más detalladamente de lo que mi bragueta podía resistir, cuando el tonto mozalbete la desfloró; al menos dice que fue delicado y dulce; gusano mentiroso, terminó dejándola cuando se fue a estudiar a Europa, la distancia pudo más…

**Amor, amor,** volvió a llegarle otra vez e intentó probar en Londres con el cortejo del actorcillo de cuarta,** lo consiguieron tarde en la noche,** una ocasión que llegó herido "por accidente" a su habitación. Encima de todo, el ojete me culpó por dejarlo en el ala de chicas; eso me pasa por andar ayudando borrachos. Y ella, la perseguí a otro continente y no se dio cuenta de cuánto me importa. A veces no sé si es ciega o juega a la tonta. No, el tonto resulté ser yo, pues otra vez llegué tarde, se escapaba del colegio para ir a coger con él. Experimentó bastante con el tipo y sí, estúpidamente seguí como confidente, la cagué demasiado, incluso me hice cuate de él también. Casi me corro encima cuando me contó que probaron el juego de roles, la sumisión y el sado. ¡Se atrevió a pegarle! Y ella gozó devolviendo el castigo. Mi tierna pequeña había crecido. ¡Oh sí! Creció más de lo que hubiera imaginado, aunque yo la amaba ya desde flacucha y menudita. Hoy, con esas nalgas perfectas que se contonean sutilmente a cada paso, no dejo de fantasearla. Al final, el patán, la dejó por otra, por una actriz guapa sí, pero algo loca. Bueno, dicen que dos para quererse, necesitan parecerse. **  
Amor, amor **¡Maldito sentimiento que me corroe al no poder demostrárselo! **La deseo y la necesito ahora**, no hay nadie ya que me lo impida, compartimos el depa y la hasta la habitación; lo que resultaba más barato siendo yo un simple lavaplatos desmemoriado e inútil. Mi castigo por irme al África a tratar de olvidarla. Conseguí mi objetivo, pero ¡También olvidé todo mi pasado! Ironías de la vida, y del destino caprichoso que me trajo nuevamente a ella, y ¿Quién lo diría? Antes de recordarla, me volví a enamorar de la misma mujer. **Amor, amor. **Tan absurdo.** Oh, tengo que tenerla. **Lentamente me asomo en su cama y la escucho gimiendo suavemente. Dijo mi nombre. Estoy seguro. No puedo evitarlo, me recuesto junto a ella y la abrazo. ¿Por qué está tan ruborizada? ¿Se encontrará enferma? El sonido que sale de su garganta me pone como una roca, es endemoniadamente sensual y continúa durmiendo. Intento despertarla y ella aún soñolienta empezó a acariciar mi pecho, descendió el recorrido de su mano pasando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ya entonces, durísimo pene. No se nota enferma, más bien parece que interrumpí un candente sueño. **Ella consiguió que la amara como arenas movedizas. Sólo fue necesario un toque de manos, para volar mi mente. **No pude resistirlo más, empecé a desabrochar la pijama rayada para al fin, deleitarme mirando sus generosos pechos que clamaban por ser tocados, no me conformo con apretujarlos, empiezo a besarlos, ¡Son tan ricos que ansío probarlos! Chupo los sonrosados pezones que me apuntan provocativamente y no puedo evitar morderlos, ella gime deliciosamente en mi oído y alzo la vista. Ella me mira ardientemente, con una mirada salvaje y obscena que jamás le había visto. Lujuriosa, se quita ella misma la camisa y hábilmente se deshace de la mía. Se monta a horcajadas sobre mí y me lame partiendo del cuello, rozando mi pecho y oliendo mi abdomen. Libera mi erección y hace un gesto de sorpresa. ¡Oh nena, mira como me tienes! Empieza a mamármela pero no la dejo continuar, la desnudo totalmente, y la vuelvo a colocar sobre mi, pero ahora de espaldas para admirar su bien formado trasero. Ella retoma su faena exponiéndome sus jugosos pliegues y siento la urgente necesidad de probar ese líquido ardiente que se me ofrece. Mi lengua la recorre, la explora y se concentra en la turgente protuberancia con la que tanto soñé. Cuando la siento escurriendo sobre mí, le pido que me monte y ella, gustosa, de una estocada se sienta sobre mi verga. Cabalga majestuosamente, como una amazona experta, al tiempo que sus senos se balancean hacia mi cara. Vuelvo a aprisionarlos otra vez y los succiono alternadamente, sin sentirme satisfecho aún. **Estoy tan profundamente enamorado, que no puedo comer ni dormir. **Quiero pasarme la vida llenándome de esta mujer. **  
Escucha. Silencio, silencio, me pareció escucharla llamando mi nombre ahora. **Grita repitiéndolo una y otra vez mientras sigue cabalgándome. Es un sonido hechizante. Quiero que siga gritando de placer y que mi nombre retumbe en las paredes.**  
Silencio, silencio, ella rompió mi corazón, pero mi amor por ella es el mismo ahora;** mayor inclusive. Nada del pasado importa ya.**  
Silencio, silencio, me pareció escucharla llamando mi nombre ahora. **Hazlo otra vez nena, vente conmigo.**  
Silencio, silencio, la necesito amar y no soy el culpable ahora.** Ella me seduce, estoy seguro. Me hechiza, me atormenta, me ha convertido en un adicto de ella.**  
Amor, amor.** Los vecinos escucharon vibrar sus paredes y ventanas con gritos y gemidos. Seguro hasta los gallos se traumatizaron, porque de verdad todo está muy callado.

**Lo consiguieron temprano en la mañana, lo consiguieron tarde en la noche ** y siguieron haciendo el amor, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido y las fantasías imaginadas.**  
Amor, amor,** ¡Oh Candy! ¡No me canso de ella! **asi que la deseo y la necesito ahora. Oh, tengo que tenerla**, una vez más…

Friditas (Eva)


End file.
